yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Corpses
Corpses are the bodies left behind when an NPC is killed. To keep School Atmosphere high and stop the police from arriving on school grounds, they must be hidden from everyone's sight and disposed of by the end of the day. Types of Corpses Regular Homicide :Main Article: Homicide If Yandere-chan attacks somebody using any of the weapons found near the school gates, her uniform will be bloodied and the corpse will leak blood as she drags it. 2-8-2016 - HomicideCorpse.png|Midori's corpse after stabbing her. February 8th, 2016. Faked Suicide :Main Article: Fake Suicide A fake suicide victim's corpse will also leak blood, unless it falls into a dumpster. 2-8-2016 - FakeSuicideFail.png|Midori's corpse outside of the dumpster. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-2016 - FakeSuicideSuccess.png|Midori's corpse inside of the dumpster. February 8th, 2016. Attempted Kidnapping :Main Article: Kidnapping If the main character's Biology skill is lower than Rank 2 and she uses a syringe on a student, she will accidentally kill them. If the player character is with the target in the northwest storage room on the first floor, but does not close the door, the target will die. Their corpse will also leak blood when dragged, and the Z's that float around the victim's head when they have been tranquilized will not show up. 2-8-2016 - KidnappingFail.png|Midori's corpse after attempted kidnapping. February 8th, 2016. Drowned :Main Article: Drowning Victims of drowning do not leak blood, as drowning does not create any external wounds. 2-8-2016 - DrownedCorpse.png|Kokona's corpse after drowning her. February 8th, 2016. Electrocuted :Main Article: Electrocution Victims of electrocution do not leak blood, and will instead have small smokey patch animations. 2-8-2016 - ElectrocutedCorpse.png|Kokona's corpse after electrocuting her. February 8th, 2016. (Water/Blood is not red on Mac.) Any Death while Seduced :Main Article: Seduction When the player character's Seduction Level is 4 or 5, hearts will appear above a student's head when interacted with. If the student is killed while following the main character, the hearts will continue to float out and above their head. This was later revealed to be a bug and has been removed of as of the January 1st, 2016 Update. CorpseHeart.png|Outdated. A dead person that was seduced in the gym, as seen through Yandere-chan's phone. Poisoned :Main Article: Poisoning Victims of poisoning do not leak blood. If the protagonist does not touch the corpse and a student sees it, they will call their teacher regardless of their persona. The teacher will call the paramedics instead of the police, because they have no reason to believe the victim was murdered. Choosing to move a poisoned corpse will make it function like any other corpse, except that it does not leak blood. It can be hid and disposed of, and anybody who sees the protagonist dragging the corpse will react based on their persona. 2-8-2016 - PoisonedCorpse.png|Kokona's corpse after poisoning her. February 8th, 2016. Murder-Suicide :Main Article: Suicide When the player hands a weapon to a mind-broken student, the student will kill the current rival, then later kill herself. There will be two corpses on the ground, but the protagonist will not be bloody or have lost sanity. If the police timer appears, she does not need to dispose of her weapon or uniform. Murder-suicides are more difficult to hide than other methods, as there are two corpses to hide instead of one. 2-8-2016 - MurderSuicideCorpses.png|Saki's and Kokona's corpses after a murder-suicide. February 8th, 2016. (Blood is not red on Mac.) 'Dismembered Corpses' :Main Article: Dismemberment Once the player kills a student through whatever means, they have the option to dismember the corpse with a circular saw. Once cut up, the dismembered student will be in six quadrants, right arm, left arm, head, torso, left leg, and right leg. The player can only carry one limb at a time. Police and NPCs will not react to a dismembered corpse yet. Hiding Corpses Bodies can be hidden in dumpsters (currently only fake suicide victims),https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636965794266546176 bathroom stalls, and empty rooms. Yandere-chan will not be able to pass time while a corpse is on campus. This will also prevent her from attending class. When dragging corpses through the hallways, students and teachers in their classrooms will see Yandere-chan unless the classroom doors are closed. Hiding corpses is only a temporary solution, as they will still be found at the end of the day unless they are disposed of. Disposing of Corpses There are currently two ways to dispose of a corpse: through the dumpsters or through the incinerator. So far, only fake suicide victims can be disposed of through dumpsters. The player must cover their body with a garbage bag. To dispose of a corpse through the incinerator, Yandere-chan must dump the body inside and activate it. If any student is killed on the rooftop, the player can dump their body from the roof from the eastern or western sides and bring it to the incinerator. If the police are called to school, the protagonist has five minutes to dispose of the corpse. Unless she is able to bathe herself in the girls' shower room, dispose of her bloody uniform, and dispose of the murder weapon, she will be linked to the murder and arrested by the police. However, the School Atmosphere will be lowered if she does not dispose of the corpse. If the protagonist disposes of the corpse without anyone noticing it, the police will not be called, but failure to clean up other incriminating evidence will lead to lower School Atmosphere and may trigger harsh consequences in later builds. In the future, there might be some ways to dispose of a corpse other than the incinerator: *Possibly a woodchipper.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666692153028927488 *Possibly chemical dissolution. *Possibly fed to wild animals behind the school. *Burying bodies.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660706886463827968 NPC Reactions Anybody who sees the protagonist dragging a corpse will immediately assume she murdered the victim. They will react more quickly if the School Atmosphere is low.https://youtu.be/HDr6wvyrZto?t=160 Senpai :Main Article: Senpai If Senpai sees Yandere-chan dragging a corpse, he will become horrified, which will lead to the "Heartbroken" Game Over. If he simply sees the corpse and not Yandere-chan, he will run out of the school gates and call the police, like all other Loners. Loners :Main Article: Loner If a Loner sees a corpse, they will pause in shock for a few seconds, before running out of the school gates and calling the police. Teachers' Pets :Main Article: Teacher's Pet If a Teacher's Pet sees a corpse, they will pause in shock for several seconds, before running to their teacher to report what they saw. If a teacher, led by a Teacher's Pet, finds the corpse where the Teacher's Pet saw it, she will guard it so that it becomes impossible for the protagonist to dispose of it. She will also call the police. Once the player character's PE stat is high enough and animations are given, the protagonist can fight back against the teachers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651968507920302080 If a teacher sees the protagonist dragging a corpse, they will give chase. If they catch the protagonist, she will get the "Apprehended" Game Over. Heroes :Main Article: Heroic If a Heroic student sees a corpse, they will remain shocked for several seconds before running to Yandere-chan and attempting to restrain her. If they succeed, she will get the "Apprehended" Game Over. Bugs *The corpses follow a rag doll animation, which will sometimes break and cause the corpses to stretch and glitch while they are being dragged. YandereDev is well aware of this problem and will not respond to any bug reports about them. *If the player carries a body, students will react as of there is only a corpse in front of them, and no murderer. Trivia *In the future, the main character may be able to report corpses to a teacher, but this will cause the day to end, so the player will miss any important events that take place during the rest of the school day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655602987784470528 *If money is implemented, the protagonist may earn cash from looting corpses.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/654323610249658368 *YandereDev would like to add the ability to bury a body, but designing the mechanics for it is difficult.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691296988403380224 *In the "February 15th Progress Update" video, it is shown that Yandere-chan can pick up corpses and carry them. This will only work if she has reached level 2 in Physical Education. Gallery 2-15-16CarryingCorpse.png|February 15th, 2016. Carrying a corpse. 2-15-16RunningWithCorpse.png|February 15th, 2016. Running with a corpse. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Incriminating Evidence